


目之所及

by alanarcane



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: 90s fic, Dom/sub Undertones, Kink Discovery, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alanarcane/pseuds/alanarcane
Summary: “我必须得搞清楚这些。”“你需要睡眠。”加里试图跟上现代音乐的潮流的行为让霍华德没法好好睡觉，因此他想出了一个不怎么周全的计划来解决这个问题。





	目之所及

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When I Open My Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654511) by [emmaliza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza). 



“Gaz，如果你再碰一下那个立体声音箱，我就要把你绑到床上去了。”

加里停了下来，皱着眉头望着霍华德，手正准备伸向音量盘，“我都还没上床，”他坐在放在霍华德房间地板上的备用床垫上发出抗议，“我必须得搞清楚这个。”

霍华德趴在枕头上发出呻吟。是的，他知道，尽管加里没把话说清楚。加里一直为他们的单曲还没有取得任何突破的情况感到忧虑，甚至觉得自己还不够了解现代音乐——因此他想要掌握一点儿霍华德正在听的东西，来突破当下的瓶颈。霍华德觉得这很可爱，甚至有点受宠若惊，一个从十岁左右就开始生活在音乐中的人认为可以从他身上学到一些东西。他度过了一个快乐的夜晚，教Gaz如何使用他的唱机转盘和其它玩意。加里似乎很惊讶，因为他刚发现不是所有的歌都要拿钢琴谱曲。

但那都是7小时前的事了。现在的时间将近凌晨三点，而加里仍在聚精会神地摆弄着他的音乐，完全没有要上床睡觉的意思。霍华德快被折磨疯了。

“你需要睡眠，”他坚持道，可加里用一种嘲讽的语气回答他。

“你尽管扯吧，”他说。“你不是告诉过我，你所有的业余时间都像那些酷孩子一样整晚开趴狂欢吗？”

霍华德不由得偷偷笑了起来。好吧，Gaz大概从他出生那天起就是个工作狂，所以霍华德忍不住拿自己的那些放荡故事来逗他。他可能有点过于夸大其词。加里似乎对酒精、毒品和性感到震惊和愤慨——同时也被深深吸引住了。

“是，但我已经说得够多了。我还知道如果你不好好睡一觉就在破晓时分起来排练，你会搞得一团糟——而我也会搞得一团糟！所以现在就给我上床睡觉。”

加里似乎被这些话惹到了，但他确实安静了下来。于是霍华德滚到自己的枕头上，希望自己能就此安然入睡。

还不到五分钟，沉重的贝斯声又开始在房间里回荡。

“好吧。”

霍华德坐直了身子。他通常不会这样做——只是因为他没有足够的信心来表现得嚣张跋扈——但是特殊时刻需要特殊对待。“啊！”霍华德从他的肩膀下抓住了他，加里尖叫了一声，却立刻瘫软在了霍华德的怀里。霍华德用尽全身力气把他拖到床上。当他被按倒在床上时，加里倒抽了一口冷气。他的手臂被拽向床头板，接着霍华德抽过放在床头柜上的长围巾，匆忙地用它系住加里的手腕——也许在匆忙中他系得太紧，但他并没有注意到。

直到这一切完成，他才意识到自己在做什么。

如果霍华德没有那么缺乏睡眠，他可能会更慎重地考虑这个计划，但是现在——嗯，现在他把加里绑在他的床上，伏在加里身上。他们俩除了短裤什么都没穿。Gaz还能靠他遮挡一下，但他就彻底暴露在加里的视线下了。这家伙可能会误会点儿什么的，对吧？

犹豫了一下，霍华德对上了加里的眼神。加里似乎被刚才发生的事惊呆了，却并没有挣扎。或者说，他完全没有尝试着去摆脱束缚。他的嘴唇微微张开，瞳孔似乎扩大了。诚然，现在房间里一片黑暗，但……

霍华德的喉咙里好像被塞了一团棉花似的，而他的血液开始涌向腹股沟。靠，现在加里肯定要误会点什么了，立体声音响里发出的低沉节拍与他砰砰的心跳相吻合，搅得他心烦意乱。“我去关掉它，”他说着，一边急忙站起来，把作为罪魁祸首的音乐处理掉，同时试图忽略自己几乎立刻开始疯狂想念加里身体的热度的焦躁感。

房间的另一头传来一阵柔软的声音。如果霍华德什么都不知道的话，他会说那只是一声呜咽。“Dougie？”当霍华德再次看向他的时候，加里看起来有些……不同了，就好像他的整个身体都放松了下来。他不会从那条围巾里钻出来——即使霍华德确信他可以，但看起来他并不想这么做。妈的，被绑住对Gaz来说有那么大的影响吗？他从没想过Gaz是这种类型的人。

霍华德现在肯定是半硬了，看着Gaz被绑起来，等待着他，他立刻想到了很多他能做的肮脏事情。但他自己肯定也不是这种类型的人。老天啊。

他依旧不愿意对此做任何事情。很明显，这对他们俩来说都是有好处，但他不想占加里的便宜。看在老天的份上，时至今日他甚至仍然不确定Gaz是否是处子。

慢慢地，他回到床上，没有解开加里被捆住的手臂，只是把他推到床的那一边去。更尴尬的是，他不得不扭动着身子回到变得狭窄的床垫上，从后面抱着加里好让他舒服些，同时希望另一个男孩不会注意到他糟糕的勃起。不过，他还是忍不住吻了吻加里的后脖颈——尽管这不太妥当。“睡觉。”他说。

加里浑身颤栗着，如果可能的话，他甚至会瘫软下去。他的神经整晚都高度紧张，但现在，不知道出于何种原因，那些的压力全都被释放了。该死的压抑狂。几秒钟后，Gaz就在霍华德的怀里轻轻地打起鼾来。

但这让霍华德仍然疲惫不堪，又因为半勃着而根本无法入睡。他现在甚至没有任何音乐可以听来解闷。

混蛋，他笑着想。


End file.
